


Temptation

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piercings and Tattoos, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soapy shower scene with Anders, Fenris, and Zevran.  They never thought they'd be so lucky until that night, and then they got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Disclaimer 2: Cis fenris is as much of a head canon as trans fenris, I just happen to use Cis Fenris myself. But trans fenris is just as valid as cis fenris in head canons.

Pairings: Merrill x FHawke x Isabela (mentioned), M Surana x Morrigan (mentioned), Fenris x Anders x Zevran.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a long journey back from Sundermount and helping Zevran kill the Crows. Marian seemed especially tired and offered them all a trip to the local bath house in Hightown. Anders agreed immediately, he rarely got a nice long bath, and Zevran only remarked that he could pay for himself but would like to accompany them… 

Isabela of course said no to Zevran paying for himself, the two of them still very good friends. Merrill chattered on about how nice a bath would be after so much sweat on them after the long day. Fenris meanwhile was thinking about the markings on his body, and he was half tempted to turn down the offer entirely, but he didn’t want to seem rude. Alas this is how they wind up in the public bath house, it was empty at such a late hour by the time they got there, but Marian paid up front so the manager was not going to say no. He also told them that he’d keep the rooms private for their party because they paid up front.

This eased Fenris a bit as his armor fell off. He cracked his neck and sighed as he felt the steam hit his tattooed and scarred skin. His flat tan ears gleaming with the piercings he had got a few days back. The lyrium tattooed skin of his washing dirt away as he stepped into the waters. It was Anders who walked in next. 

Fenris had never seen Anders naked before, but he was not only clearly underfed, but he had scars all over his back. Fenris looked away rather immediately but he couldn’t help but look up. Why did the mage have scars? Had what he said about the circle been true? Then there was also that ass, which well Fenris noticed a tattoo on Anders. It was a tiger with the name ‘ser pounce a lot’ under it and it was on his leg under his ass. Then there was the warden tattoo on his left shoulder. He turned as he soaped himself, Maker he was gorgeous. Fenris couldn’t help as his green eyes looked Anders over. His blonde locks of hair were down, wet and filled with suds. His amber eyes were closed as Fenris’ eyes looked Anders over. He had his left nipple pierced, and his cock was pierced once as well. Fenris finally looked away when the blonde tan elf joined them. However that was when he noticed Zevran looking at him with a lurid gaze. 

Fenris had to admit the blonde elf was handsome, curved tattoos on his face same as his hip. He had a belly button piercing and a tongue piercing. Also for Fenris who was a slave, sure he was used to being stared at, but Zevran had some marks of his own. Specifically on his wrists and ankles, had he been put through a racking? Fenris’ ears twitched as he looked to his arms and soaped them up.

“It is far too quiet in here.” spoke Zevran.

Anders chuckled and shook his head. “What is there to talk about? The elf who hates me is bathing in here with me.” he said.

“Hm? I do not hate you.” spoke Zevran.

“The mage means me.” spoke Fenris.

Zevran peered over at Fenris curiously. “Why do you both hate each other?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?! He blames all mages for what some do in Tevinter! We’re not all slave owning bigots who think elves are lesser!” Anders exclaimed.

“He ignores what they do, what all mages can become if set free. The circle seems the only way to-“ Fenris began.

Zevran let out a long sigh. “What if everyone was free?” he asked.

Amber and green eyes were on the blonde elf. “What?” asked Anders.

“What if what you both want is the same, and neither of you realize it because you’re too busy arguing? Look I understand, we all have our burdens and our pain. But this is surely doing both of you no good, to stab at each other with such words.” spoke Zevran.

“So what? I should be happy that he thinks the scars on my back are justified just because I was born with magic?” Anders asked.

“And I should think the tattoos on my body are rightful because of the magisters being truly right and that mages should be free to do whatever they wish to our race?” Fenris asked.

Zevran put up his hands and walked over. “Hold on.” he spoke.

Zevran looked to Anders. “Do you believe mages should have the right to keep elves as slaves?” Zevran asked.

“What!? Of course not!” Anders exclaimed.

Zevran looked to Fenris. “Do you believe templars should be allowed to beat a mage into submission until he is bleeding and destroyed, even if he has never done anything?” Zevran asked.

“All mages would turn on us if given the chance.” spoke Fenris.

Zevran closed his eyes. “Then why is the man who freed me a mage?” he asked.

Fenris opened his mouth to speak but Zevran winked and put his pointer finger to his lips. “Just listen to me, please.” he spoke.

Zevran walked over to Fenris, putting his hand on the broody elf’s shoulder. “I was a slave to the Crows, they bought me from a young age. I never had anyone listen to my opinions or validate them. But then the Warden Commander did. Sure he married the woman in our camp Morrigan, but he was my friend. Fenris, Anders listens to you, just as you listen to him. Despite your differences, has he ever physically harmed you over your opinions?” Zevran asked.

“No.” spoke Fenris.

“Have you ever harmed Anders over his opinions physically?” Zevran asked.

“No.” Fenris answered again.

“Maybe you two are not so different after all. You both are survivors, as am I, I can tell from the scars you have. And believe me, I have some too. But what if the world was free? We do not live in such a world with such things, but would it be so bad?” Zevran asked.

Fenris gave a grunt of disapproval and Anders sighed. “This is pointless. I validate his feelings, yes he has every right to be upset. But I will not simply stop fighting for my cause just because he thinks all mages will turn on people. Hawke’s a mage, she didn’t turn on him. But he won’t believe me.” said Anders.

Zevran gave a sigh and a shrug. “Alas, two handsome men, bent on hating each other. There are so many more useful things your tongues could be doing rather than tearing each other apart. I am not saying to shut up about it entirely, but maybe think what you could win with roses rather than thorns.” Zevran remarked.

“Like you did with the Warden Commander?” Anders asked.

“Precisely. I used my thorns, kept my guard up, it did not gain me much.” spoke Zevran.

“But how did you know you could trust him?” Fenris asked.

Zevran looked to the broody elf. “Because if I didn’t trust him, I would be dead. Which has been my original intention as it was.” Zevran spoke plainly.

It wasn’t so easy for Zevran to trust the Warden Commander either. But it still didn’t hurt to try, what did he have to lose? Fenris looked to Anders, sure they had always tried to take out their pains on each other, but it never worked well. They would both just end up all the more upset by the end of it. Fenris sighed. 

“Maybe… maybe you both have a point.” spoke Fenris.

Anders looked shocked at the admission. “Fenris you have a point too. I can be an insufferable prat sometimes, I know this. Some of the things I have said to you have been wrong.” he spoke.

Fenris shook his head. “No worse than I am to you. You still fought Danarius even after disagreeing with me about how I felt about all mages. You have always helped me to a point. Look I’m not saying we won’t argue sometimes, but maybe we need to try and find the middle ground.” spoke Fenris.

Anders smiled softly. “I’d like that.” he spoke.

Zevran grinned. “Alright finally.” he spoke.

Anders looked to Zevran. “Why do you keep eyeing me though?” he asked.

“You have checked the looking glass before, yes? You’re quite the handsome man Anders.” Zevran spoke.

Anders blushed and looked away, it had been so long since anyone had… since he had… since anything honestly. Fenris watched the mage’s face, the look of want in his eyes. Fenris looked to Zevran as the man practically purred and leaned in.

“Tell me, would you perhaps…?” Zevran asked.

Anders closed his eyes. “I… Maker it’s been a long time. Of course I would but… I’m not looking for a one night stand anymore.” he admitted.

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. “Why not?” asked Fenris.

Anders looked back to Fenris. “Karl was not… just a friend. He was the last time I had anyone like that so… but please understand. I just… can’t.” Anders spoke.

Zevran looked confused. “What made you think I would just be a one night stand?” he asked.

Anders looked at Zevran confused. “This isn’t exactly the place to be asking me out on a date.” he remarked.

Zevran chuckled and shook his head. “Why not? We could go out tomorrow. I promise not to run away, obviously Bela would kill me if I did.” he spoke.

Fenris wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt protective over Anders. “Why should he say yes to you? Just because he lost the man before… doesn’t mean he wants you.” said Fenris.

Zevran’s honey eyes were on Fenris. “The same invitation applies to you. You both seem like men who could use something like this in your lives. And perhaps I am the only honest one here by saying, I need something like this in my life.” Zevran spoke.

Anders sighed. “Look again, I’d say yes but… I’m an apostate, and as Fenris so likes to say, an abomination. I’m dangerous and you won’t be safe around me.” Anders pleaded.

“That’s your excuse to turn down a date?” Fenris asked.

Anders looked to Fenris. “What do you care? He probably would be better off with you anyway.” spoke Anders bitterly.

Fenris growled. “M-Anders…” he said.

Anders looked at Fenris after the other actually said his name. “You don’t deserve to be alone, just because he was killed and you were abused. Just because… Justice has bad days, doesn’t actually make you an abomination. It just means he has bad days… but… I’m only saying this because i have thought about our fights for a while before this. I don’t know if all mages can be trusted or set free… I may never understand. But I do know you can be trusted.” Fenris spoke.

Anders’ eyes were wide at the admission and Zevran grinned, looking to Fenris. “You’re quite cute when you blush, and your ears just wiggled a little nervously.” Zevran flirted with him.

Fenris sighed. “You’re very up front and flirtatious. I like it.” he said with a small smirk.

Zevran leaned in closer. “You do?” he asked.

“Of course, you’re a handsome elf.” spoke Fenris.

Zevran’s smirk was practically perfect on his face now. “As are you.” he whispered seductively.

Anders smiled and turned away. “Don’t let me int-“ he began to say.

“Oh no, you are not getting out that easy.” said Fenris.

Anders sighed. “He asked me out on a date, and asked you out at the same time.” spoke Anders.

“That does not make me less serious. I like you both.” spoke Zevran.

Fenris and Anders looked at each other. “I…I suppose it’s not as though I haven’t thought about it before.” spoke Anders.

“You thought about asking me and Zevran out?” Fenris asked.

“No I thought about things with you… and now I’m thinking of things with you both. And Justice is surprisingly quiet, must be what you said earlier Fenris.” Anders spoke.

Zevran gave a smirk. “Why not? It must be better than being alone, yes?” the Antivan elf asked.

Anders looked away, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Soon the chantry would be gone, and both would resent him. Fenris would say Anders had still betrayed him and that this was why he couldn’t trust any mage. Zevran may have been a different story, but Anders wasn’t sure where the Antivan elf stood on religion and the chantry. Still it might be nice to pretend for the moment, that in a few days the other two would not despise him and Justice. It might be nice to have an actual date, to actually try for something more. 

“It would be nice. But I am certain the answer is no.” spoke Anders.

“It’s not.” Fenris managed to say, blushing all the way to his pierced ears. 

Anders looked up in shock and the green eyed elf stared at the ground. “You want to go out on a date with us both?” he asked.

Fenris blushed more. “It’s the chance for something. You are not the only one who desires more m-Anders.” Fenris spoke.

Every time they talked like this, Fenris was saying his name instead of mage. It was intriguing, and Maker it was also sexy as fuck. Zevran let out a chuckle. “But this is not a date itself? Here we are naked, and talking. Such a silly thing to do when we could be learning about each other in other ways. Tomorrow should be about romance, but tonight should be about other things, should it not?” Zevran purred.

“Perhaps.” Anders said, his ears blushing hotly.

Zevran leaned in and nipped at the lobe of Anders’ ear. “Do you want this?” the Antivan elf purred into his ear.

Anders blushed more before looking to Zevran and Fenris. He moved a hand down to cover his erection a bit, looking down at the floor. Fenris walked over and leaned in slowly. “Perhaps we should give in to temptation. Given how much we have denied ourselves.” Fenris whispered huskily.

“Perhaps, if you are both sure. I can agree to this.” spoke Anders softly.

Fenris leaned in and began to lick up Anders’ neck. “I’m sure.” Fenris whispered as Anders shivered.

“As am I.” Zevran spoke.

Anders smiled and relaxed visibly. He could let go that day with them both, tomorrow would be romance and hopefully things would work out. He could at least hope for this, which was more than he had in a long time. Zevran’s lips were on his, and Anders’ eyes closed as he moved into the kiss, kissing back with fervor, all of them wet, not so many suds on them anymore. Zevran’s pierced tongue against Anders’ tongue, the blonde elf’s hands moving down the mage’s chest before playing with his nipple piercing. Anders gasped out and Fenris moved in for a kiss next up from trailing kisses and licks down Anders’ neck. 

Anders kissed Fenris but the elf submitted into the kiss, it was everything and more. With kisses were perfect and Zevran was now trailing licks down Anders’ abdomen. The Antivan elf leaned in and took Anders’ cock into his mouth, making the mage moan into the kiss with Fenris, the piercing from Zevran’s tongue rubbing him in the exact right way. Fenris broke the kiss after a moment and leaned in, to suck at Anders’ neck, fingers trailing down Anders’ back to his perfectly curved ass.

Anders gasped out as Fenris groped his perfect ass and kissed his ear. The blonde mage closed his amber eyes, bucking into Zevran’s heat of his mouth, while Fenris moved two fingers with soap on them to slowly open Anders up. His legs spread for Fenris so he could feel Fenris open him up and give him easier access. Pants and whimpers leaving Anders’ lips, Zevran moved up and off of his cock to kiss Anders again, Anders’ hand moving down Zevran’s abdomen, playing a little with the piercing there before reaching down to stroke Zevran’s cock. 

The smooth talking blonde elf pushed their hips together, their erections pressed together. Anders stroked their cocks together, his cock piercing rubbing against Zevran’s tip as he stroked them together. His other hand moved to Zevran’s ass to get a handful of it as he kissed Zevran deeply. Fenris leaned in and around Anders’ neck so he could enter the kiss. The three of them sharing a long kiss together before they broke apart and Zevran kissed Fenris while the both of them worked Anders up. 

Anders’ fingers moved slowly down the crack of Zevran’s ass until he found his entrance, slowly pushing two fingers into him with a grease spell. Zevran gasped and spread his legs for Anders. Anders gasped as Fenris found his prostate, and the elf slowly pulled his fingers from Anders so he could slowly push his cock into him. Anders’ mouth fell open with a long moan as he was filled, and he turned to kiss Fenris again, tongues together while Zevran bit Anders’ collarbone and rutted against him.

Anders finished preparing Zevran and the Antivan elf slowly moved on top of Anders, wrapping his legs around the mage as he took his long cock inside. Anders moaned again as he felt the warmth of Zevran around him, Fenris filling him up. They three of them began to move slowly, Anders’ knees threatening to give out, but Fenris held him and Zevran up, the warrior thrusting into Anders with slow thrusts and slowly building the pace inside of him and against his prostate. His own grunts in Anders’ ear as he thrust into the mage, Zevran’s long moans in Anders’ other ear as Anders thrust up into him. Anders’ pants and moans filling the room as he could have been quiet but Maker it had been so long, and he wanted to be loud.

Fenris loved the feeling of Anders, his long cock inside of the mage. Maker this was perfect, why had he spent so long arguing with the mage? He could have been doing this years ago. Zevran’s whispers of how good this was were not lost on either of them and Fenris looked at Zevran with pants leaving him. He wanted the elf like this someday as well, but for now this would do. It was Anders who released first, he couldn’t hold back as he came undone and filled Zevran up. The blonde elf came next all over Anders’ abdomen, and Fenris grunted and came hard inside of Anders, after watching the mage come undone and Zevran undone. They rode out their orgasms together, rutting against each other, moans echoing off the walls, and sweat covered soapy bodies releasing together.

Fenris pulled out first and moved to kiss Anders, slowly washing him. Anders kissed back still coming down from the high of sex as Zevran pulled off of him and kissed Anders after Fenris did. The three of them spent another good hour kissing, washing, and tending to each other. Before finally they were clean and they left together. Anders began to make his way toward Darktown when Fenris gripped his shoulder.

“No, you’re coming home with me.” he said.

Zevran looked to Fenris and the broody elf smiled at him. “You as well.” he spoke.

After that day, the three of them could not be separated. Anders finally felt loved, and even Justice was brought into things later. The chantry explosion would happen, but Anders knew he had two elves who adored him and each other. Time would only tell if that adoration lasted through the explosion, but he was starting to believe it would.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: thank you all for reading ^^ just a drabble


End file.
